Falling into romance!
by Selene Anne
Summary: Zac and Vanessa were never friends, as far as they could remember. They hated each others' guts. What happens when they see each other a few years later, and start to have feelings......? Zanessa.
1. Chapter 1

**Vanessa's POV **

The day we all had been waiting for. Ash's wedding, at last.......... I held her hand as she cried before the wedding. She was a nervous wreck.

"What if he doesn't say I DO?????? What will happen then????? Huh??" she cried.

"Well," I said, "then we do what Katy Perry did in her video 'Hot and Cold'!" The bridesmaids burst out laughing and even Ashley giggled. I was so happy to see a smile on her face. "Trust me Ash, if he really loves you, he'll say yes," I whispered to her. Ashley stood up and hugged me.

"Thanks Ness, I just hope that you're right!!" she whispered back. I dried her tears and gave her one last hug. You'll do great, you always do. And you look just beautiful."

"Anyway, guess who's at the wedding" said Ashley brushing her brown hair. "Don't tell me you invited...." "Nope, I didn't Jared did. Zac is his best man," Ashley cut through. "WHAT! NO WAY!!!"I screamed. "Way," said Ashley, as she put down her brush and put her hands on my shoulders.

Darn it, I thought. Zac and I were enemies since I was 7. Our parents were friends, and when we were younger, every summer we would meet at drama camp. If I wasn't so interested in acting, I wouldn't have ever joined. Plus, every Christmas, he would come over to my place. I even used to go to the same school as him, but thank god, he went to drama school when he was 18 and I went to Julliard when I was 17. After that, I used to go to my Grandparents place in Connecticut during winter just to avoid seeing that creep.

We always played tricks on each other, and as we grew older, the tricks got worse. We both got sent to the principal twelve times, and once Zac's parents even got called up. Boy, did we hate each other.

"Just stay out of his way, you hear me? We don't want a food fight or an explosion to occur during the wedding," said Ashley, snapping me out of my thoughts. "OK, OK!" I put my hands up. "So, when was the last time you saw him anyway?" asked Ashley, smiling. "Oh, 11TH grade, I think." I replied unenthusiastically. "Well, he's a real hottie now, trust me. And a lot more mature, I hope," said Ashley, grinning like crazy. "Ohmigod, Ash, don't even think about it," I said, immediately recognizing that look. "But..." "I'd rather DIE. Nope, no, no way!!" I shouted. "Ok....ok...I'll stop," she sighed. "I feel I'm just not ready for another guy in my life right now." "I understand Nessa, I'm sorry, but I only want what's best for you."

**After the wedding....**

I sat at a table watching Ashley and Jared with mixed feelings. Part of me was really, really happy for Ashley. She had the man of her dreams, and she was getting married to him right now. Another part of me was, I have to admit, Really J-E-A-L-O-U-S. I wanted a guy in my life too. I wanted to get married too. I just could'nt find the Mr. Right. I felt almost frustrated when I saw Ashley and Jared holding hands and dancing. But the worst part was, it wasn't just them. Almost everyone there was dancing to the music, while I sat at a table poking at my slice of wedding cake but not eating it.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts by the familiar sound of a man clearing his throat and poking my shoulder gently. I turned around and gasped. Shit!! This so COULD NOT be happening to me. There he was, standing in a tux and staring down at me. Zac Efron. I hated to admit it, but Ashley was right, he was pretty hot, and really tanned. But I didn't care. All I wanted to do was run away from him.

"Well hello there!! Nice to see you after so long," he said smiling at me. "Umm, yeah hi." I replied, staring warily at the hand behind his back. Instead of dropping a plate of chicken my head, he offered his other hand to me and asked,"You want to dance?" I just stared at him for a while, thinking, hey why not! What's the worst he could do right??? He seemed nice enough."Okay." I said, taking his hand.

Before I knew it, we were waltzing across the ballroom together. I could feel my heart beating fast as we danced slowly and gracefully. I just couldn't look at his face anymore. The more I saw his face, the more hate I felt towards him. All those cruel tricks we used to play on each other. The ones he played on me always were worse than those I played on him. But now, he was so freaking handsome. And as we danced I could feel sparks. We stopped when the music ended, but I just wanted to go on and on. I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me and I blushed.

"Hey you're not too bad at dancing" I said to him. "You're pretty good yourself!" he replied. He walked over to Jared's table and sat down. Ashley left Jared's lap and was having a drink with some girls at the cocktail bar, so I walked over to join them. I saw a few people look at me and giggle, but I just payed no attention. I figured it was because of me dancing with Zac or something like that. I turned to Zac and saw him staring at me smiling. I blushed and smiled back.

As I was sitting down next to Ashley at the cocktail bar, she looked at my back and then stared at me weirdly. "What??" I asked. "Nessa, what's on your back?" I turned around and she peeled off a piece of paper saying 'LOSER!!!' "OHMYGOD!!!" I screamed and turned to Zac who was now laughing loudly. I felt so stupid to think that he was smiling at me, when he was just making fun of me. That's it. This is payback time.

I grabbed a piece of cake, ready to throw it right at his head, when I heard Ashley shout "Vanessa!! Stop!! Don't do it please!!"I sighed and lowered my arm. This was soooo totally embarrassing. "Ashley, no matter what you say, I have to pay him back. That's the way it always is," I said. "Yes, but don't worry!! We can come up with a plan that won't fail," said Ashley. We put our heads together and discussed a plan to foil that evil old Zac. Oh, he is SO not getting away with it this time.

Ashley scribbled on a little piece of paper that she tore off my notebook. Then giggling, she passed it to the emcee of the occasion. He nodded, looking slightly confused. Ashley held out her hand and I gave her a big high 5. "Ashley Tisdale, sorry _Murrillo_," I said as Ashley grinned widely, "You are a genius." We saw the emcee walking into the audio room holding the paper. He came out a few minutes later, just as Taylor Swift was finishing her song, Love Story. He smiled and gave Ashley a thumbs up sign.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Taylor Swift!!!" Loud applause rippled through the hall and Taylor curtsied and left the stage to join us. "Okay guys, we have a special request from someone who insists to remain anonymous. The request is for a song from none other than our best man of the wedding, Zac E! Zac, get up here." The surprised Zac shook his head vigorously and mouthed 'no way'. This is my chance, I thought. I stood up and shouted over to him, "What's wrong Zac? Too chicken to sing in front of a crowd??" A few people laughed loudly, including Jared, Corbin and all of Zac's other buddies. Zac raised an eyebrow and nodded at the emcee. "Alright guys, let's have a round of applause for Mr. Zac Efron!!!" The crowd cheered loudly as he stood up and walked over to the stage. "I'm going to sing The Boys are back, from the highly anticipated movie, High School Musical!!" (**A.N- Zac, Vanessa and Ashley don't star in High School Musical! But Corbin does!!) **So, I'd like to ask Corbin Bleu to join me in this. "Poor, Corbin… hope he has enough sense not to speak into the mike." Ashley said.

Corbin got onstage and the crowd applauded again. The emcee turned to the auditor and nodded slightly. The music started and Zac took off his coat and threw it to Jared. Oh my god, he looked so hot. He did a few moves and Corbin joined him. Then he lifted the microphone and sang. Immediately, every single person in the hall burst out laughing. Except for Zac of course. He looked bewildered.

You see, the auditor did his magic and when Zac sang, it came out in a chipmunk's voice. Ash and I were practically rolling on the floor. The look on his face was soooo comical. He turned and stared at me menacingly. I stood up and blew him a kiss. "I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!" he shouted, forgetting that he was still holding the microphone to his mouth. Yup, his voice came out in chipmunk again. Once again, we burst out laughing. Zac got off the stage embarrassed, while Corbin grabbed his microphone and started telling jokes. The jokes were pretty good, but he was saying them in chipmunk which made them sound even better. This, I decided, was one of the best days of my life so far.

At the end of it all, I gave Ashley a big hug, and said "So good luck, to the new Mrs. Murrillo!! Have a _good night_!!!" I said winking at her. "Oh you bet I will!!" she said and we hugged one last time before she went over to Jared and they started making out. I walked past them tutting and shaking my head playfully. My parents had already left earlier, so I waited outside alone and took out my cell phone and started punching in my driver's number. I was about to call him, when I felt something icy cold tricking down my neck. I screamed and felt my neck. There was a pink colored cold, creamy substance. Strawberry ice cream. I turned around angrily to see who else?? Zac Efron. "That's my idea of payback, darling." He said sniggering evilly. "Thanks a lot!!!" I said, wiping off the ice cream with some tissue. Man did I hate him. It already was cold enough, and he just had to dump that ice cream down my neck.

I started shivering in my short off shoulder dress as a gust of wind blew in our direction. Zac looked a little guilty. "Hey, you cold?" he asked quietly. "NO… I'm so warm that I'm sweating." I replied sarcastically. He chuckled and took off his coat and gave it to me. "Here, it'll keep you warm," he said. I was so surprised that I just stared at him for a few seconds. Then I pushed his hands back. "Well, at least now I know you have a teeny _tiny_ heart in you," I said and he laughed softly, "but I'm going to call my driver to come pick me up right now," I said, in a more polite voice. "Hey no problem, I can send you home," he said. Okay did I hear wrong, I thought, or did he say he'll send me home?? "No, its okay," I said, "I'll just call my…" "Really, it's no bother. At all," he said. "Am I talking to the same guy who refused to even let me touch his car in high school, and made me walk home after school one time because he thought I would damage his wonderful 'leather seats'"???" I said, laughing. "If that guy's name is Zac Efron, there's a pretty good chance you are," he said chuckling. "Well, okay then, umm, thanks," I said. He helped me with his coat and we walked together down the road to his car.

**Zac's P.O.V**

I opened the car door for Vanessa, and then walked over and sat in the driver's seat. Damn, I just had to admit, she looked ten times hotter than she used to in high school. She looked so sexy, in an off shoulder black dress, showing off her tanned legs. I cleared my throat and started the engine. "So, you err, still live in Parker Avenue?" I asked. "Yea. What about you?" she asked, turning to me. "I've got an apartment somewhere near your place," I said. There was no sound for awhile. Then I decided to break the silence. "So………. I watched your movie, umm, Bandslam," I said. "She turned to me, surprised. "You did??" she asked. "Yeah," I replied, "and it totally….. sucked. Not that I wanted to watch it in the first place. My mom forced me to." I said. "It so DID not. Well, not as much as 17 again sucked!!" she replied in a cool tone. I think we were both starting to open up and talk like we did a few years ago. Only we weren't being as rude as we used to be. I definitely felt more comfortable, talking this way. "Oh yes, 17 again sucked soooo much didn't it. And because it sucked so much, it was on top in the box office," I said, sarcastically. Normally, Vanessa would throw something at me, or I would dump something down her neck at this point, but we both just laughed. Maybe it was because she didn't have anything to throw and I didn't have anything to dump down her neck, or maybe were just more mature, I don't know.

As I turned round the corner, driving towards her lane, we both said two words at the same time. "Oh shit!" There was a big tree blocking our way. "What am I going to do now," she asked me, angrily. "Well this is the only way to your house." I shrugged. "That's it. Send me to Ashley's place," she said demandingly. "I would, Miss Smarty Pants, but did you forget something? SHE'S AT JARED'S PLACE!!! Plus they just got married. Imagine them making out on the sofa, and suddenly YOU come barging in, invading their privacy and whining for a place to spend the night. It's the night after their wedding for god's sake, give them a break." I said rudely. "Well, what am I going to do then??" she asked, a little less impatiently. "Jesus! Don't you have any other friends?" I asked. "Not any that live around here," she said, much softer. Oh damn. Seemed like I had no choice but to let her spend the night at my place. Ok, you can….," I sighed, "You can spend the night at my place." "Really??" she asked, shocked. "Yea, sure." I said, unenthusiastically. "Oh, umm thanks. A lot," she said gratefully. "You're welcome, I guess," I sighed.

I reversed my car and drove towards my apartments. I parked my car outside the apartments as the parking lots were probably already full, and then we walked towards my apartment. Little did we know there was someone hiding in the bushes, quietly videotaping us. When we reached my apartment, I took her to my room and turned on the lights. "Bed, bathroom, mirror, dressing table, TV." I said pointing to each one in turn. "Goodnight!" I said closing the door. "Wait!" she shouted. I sighed and opened the door again. "What?" I asked impatiently. "Where are you going to sleep?" she asked. "On the roof" I said sarcastically. She gave me a stare and I sighed. "On the sofa," I said, "now shut up and let me get some sleep," I said slamming the door shut. "Hate you!" she shouted after me. "Hate you too!" I shouted back.

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I woke up early the next morning and tiptoed into the kitchen, to see a shirtless Zac sleeping on the sofa, with a MASSIVE six pack. I gasped and turned around and walked into the kitchen. Let's see what we have here, I thought, rummaging through his kitchen. I found a carton of eggs, a few boxes of cereal (and no milk), a loaf of bread, orange juice, and three blueberry muffins. I pulled out the loaf of bread from underneath the boxes of cereal. I popped in into the toaster and fried the eggs. Then I laid it all out on the table, wrote him a short note and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!! Thanks a bunch to Hellabell and XXbestfriend1XX for the reviews, they mean a lot to me!! Big thank you to all of you guys who added this story to your story alerts and favorite stories too. This chapter is pretty suckish, so sorry!! Oh and sorry about Ashley being with Jared Murrilo, because I wrote this chapter last year but I didn't put it on fanfiction till now!!**

**After the third or fourth chapter, I will stop writing, so any of you guys can PM me with continuations to this story, or ideas for it.**

**Zac's P.O.V.**

I woke up a little late the next morning and walked to my room, to find the bed perfectly made. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Then it all came to me. Vanessa. She probably left already. I walked into the kitchen and found the table laid out with eggs and toasted bread. On the floor I found a little note. I picked it up and read it. This is what it said:

**** (not so) Dear Zac, Thank you for letting me spend the night at your place. Oh, and by the way, I am having a party at my place tomorrow, at noon. I wrote my number at the back of this paper, if you have any questions. Be there! Lots of hate, Vanessa****

I laughed out loud. That is exactly the way we wrote notes to each other 5 or 6 years ago. I flipped my phone open and punched in her number. Just as I pressed the save button, my ringtone started playing, and Jared's face appeared on the screen. "Wassup man?" I said, sitting on the chair and munching a piece of bread. "It's about Ashley," he said excitedly. "What about her" I asked. "Well, she says she's…she's pregnant." "What the hell!! Congratulations, dude!!! This is sick!!" I replied, just as excited.

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens!!!" my mum exclaimed and put down her newspaper as I stepped into the living room, "where in the world were you last night? Your dad and I were worried sick!" my mum said. "Well mum," I decided to scare her. "I was at a guy's house, spending the night." "Who was the guy Vanessa?? You don't have any boyfriends do you? You went to the pub again didn't you?? You spent the night at the house of guy you don't even know!!" I laughed at my super overprotective mother. "Mum, chill, I know this guy, _you_ know this guy. I was at _Zac's_ house." My mom gaped at me, no words coming out of her mouth. Finally, she exclaimed "Oh my good lord! Vanessa Anne Hudgens!!! I thought you two absolutely hated each other!! I was surprised enough to see that you agreed to dance with Zac but…." "I _agreed_??? You mean… you and Auntie Stella tried that same old thing on me and him, trying to hook us up again???" "Yes dear, and this time it seems like it worked!!"

"Sorry to disappoint you mom, but it DIDN'T!!! He was just driving me home and a tree fell on the road, blocking our way, so he offered to let me spend the night at his place, since I couldn't go to Ashley's house right after she got MARRIED! Plus, we DID not, under any circumstances; sleep on the SAME, DAMNED, BED." I screamed.

"You see honey, that's what I worry about. You are old enough. I and your dad want you to have a man in your life, Nessa." "Oh, mom! If that's all you want, I'll get a guy. But not Zac, mom. Anyone but Zac. Don't make me date my number one enemy in the world. I'd rather date a pig. He's WORSE than a pig, I swear to god, mom!!" "But, Ness…." My mom said standing up, "Zac is…" "A loser, yes I agree. That's why I HATE him so much!!" "Oh grow up Vanessa!! He's much more matured now!! He's sweet enough to drive you home, not to mention let you stay in his apartment!!!!!" "Doesn't mean he stopped playing all those dumb tricks on me!!" "Well, you play mean tricks on him too, Vanessa." "Which is exactly my point!!!? We just _don't _get along mom!!" I said, grabbing an apple from the fridge and biting into it. I seriously regretted inviting Zac to my party. Oh, why the hell is life so complicated?!

* * *

**At Vanessa's Party the next day….**

**Zac's P.O.V.**

I walked nervously towards her house. Damn, I was the only one there!! Was it too late to turn around and run?? "Zac!! You're the first one to arrive!!! Come on in!!"

She just answered my unasked question.

I faked a smile. "Hi Vanessa." I said unenthusiastically. I followed her to the patio and we sat down. I just had to play a trick on her before she played one on _me_. I knew I just would not feel comfortable until I did. "Mom, come and see who's here!!!" she shouted. I slumped in my chair and sighed looking at Vanessa. She looked really hot in a short red dress and really high maroon stilettos. You know, I always wondered how women walked in them without breaking them. I broadened my smile as an idea formed in my head.

Vanessa apparently saw me staring at her and smiled at me. "What???" she asked. I went red and looked down at my shoes. Vanessa's mom startled us both by exclaiming "Why Vanessa!! How come you didn't tell me you invited Zac as well??" "Hey there, Auntie Gina!" I said. "Hey honey!!" she replied and sat down just as Vanessa stood up and went inside. She came back in a few minutes later and handed me a small paper bag. "Chocolate drops. Your favorite." She dropped the bag on my lap and sat next to her mom, crossing her legs.

I was way smarter than that. I could sense it was a trick. "Why thank you" I said, opening the bag. Hmm, there _were_ chocolate drops in there. Yet, I just could sense something fishy. "Would you like one Vanessa?" I asked. "Umm… sure" she said, and took one. O_-kay. _I offered the bag to her mom. "How about you Auntie G??" I asked, offering her the bag. "I'll pass, honey!" she said. I put the bag into my pocket. "Well I'm going to go get the food ready. You kids have fun!!" she said standing up and walking in. "Show's over Hudgens!! Own up now!!" Vanessa's face remained straight. "What do you mean Efron, you big suck up. Acting so polite in front of 'Auntie Gina'," she said. "Shut up Vanessa. Tell me. Was that a prank or NOT!!" "Was what a prank or not??" asked Vanessa oh so innocently. What a faker.

"Your so called chocolate drops. Are they really genuine, or not??" I demanded. "Well of course they are. I ate one myself you A-hole. It looks like a chocolate drop, tastes like a chocolate drop, so I'm guessing it's a bag of CHOCOLATE DROPS!!" she shouted. "I didn't exactly see you eat any VANESSA. Don't you dare lie to me," I exclaimed. "I so did eat one!!" she shouted.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Okay!! Why not you eat one more??" I asked. Her expressions changed from angry to happy. Okay, I thought, this is scary. She opened her mouth and screamed…….

"Ashley!!!!!!!"

She ran to hug her and I stood up and gave Jared our gang's special shake. Corbin arrived a few minutes later with Selena, his half sister. **(LOL!!!)**

Selena, Corbin, Vanessa and I were sitting in the shaded patio and having drinks. Ashley and Jared had left early because Jared had a meeting to attend. Vanessa's phone started ringing and she went in to answer it.

"Hi….. Yeah…… Oh that's a shame…. It's ok….I'll see you soon… bye. Nooooo," she said flopping onto a couch. "What's wrong?" asked Corbin lazily. "Taylor and Demi can't come!" she exclaimed. "Oh no!! What happened!!?" Selena asked. "They both are in with the flu. Their mom just called me." **(A.N. - They are sisters, Taylor and Demi Swift….. don't blame me, I'm stuck for ideas!!) **"Or, they just begged her to call because they would rather eat shit than be your friends." I mumbled.

"Man that was harsh!!! Chillax dude!!" Corbin said, scared by the fierce look on Vanessa's face.

Vanessa stood up and stared at me and gave me a dagger look. Corbin stood up as well and grabbed Selena's hand and dragged her to the gate. "Come on sis, we're leaving. Bye Nessa, thanks for the food!!" She didn't reply and just stared at me with her deep brown eyes.

I pulled off my sunglasses and stared back at her. I stood up too and asked, "So what are you going to do now, Hudgens???" I asked half smiling. "When will you ever learn to shut your BIG FAT MOUTH??" she asked furiously. "Let's see…. Never!!!" I said.

I opened my mouth to say something else but before I could say anything, Vanessa shoved in a handful of chocolate drops. I choked and before I could spit it down, she pushed me to the ground and tilted my head backwards, forcing me to swallow it all down. "What are you trying to do you idiot??? Poison me??? Kill me??" I shouted. "You're right Efron, those weren't chocolate drops," she whispered in my ear, her warm breath on my neck making my entire body numb. "They're chocolate coated laxatives." "Oh you'd better run you b*#0!!!!" I shouted.

This was when my prank came into play, though I got to admit hers was a lot better than mine. I chased after her, round and round her swimming pool until we came to a certain spot. I had poured a whole bottle of sunscreen lotion on that very area, so of course, Vanessa slipped and fell into the pool, and as a result, broke one of her stilettos.

"And when will you ever learn to keep your balance on heels?" I asked. I remember when she used to always wear her mom's heels and fall down after taking just two or three steps. It was a standing joke for me, never got old.

By this time, we were both laughing until I remembered the laxatives she shoved into my mouth. I rushed out and drove to a doctor immediately.

* * *

Although Zac and Vanessa didn't know it, both their mom's were watching over them from the kitchen window that was facing the swimming pool, laughing fondly. "Cheers!" said Gina. "Cheers!!" replied Stella, and they clinked glasses together, and took a sip. "Our little plan is going just fine," said Stella, peering out of the window at Vanessa, who was climbing out of the pool, soaking wet, nevertheless still laughing softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!!! Okay this chapter was done in a big hurry, so sorry that it is so short, and please forgive any grammatical errors, spelling errors, etc. Please review because I will only upload the next chapter if I get 10 reviews from 10 DIFFERENT people!!! **** The next chapter will be the last one that I write, and from then onwards, remember that YOU guys will have 2 weeks to send me any continuation that you want. **

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

"Okay guys, let's take 5!!" the director shouted. We were shooting yet another scene in the movie, Sucker Punch. Shooting, reshooting, it was so tiring. I always felt that way while shooting a movie. I was just waiting for the day it would finally be screened .Weeks felt like months, months felt like years. Just three more weeks, I said to myself, three more weeks of torture. But I had to admit, it was a LOT of fun too. And I made lots of new friends.

I walked into my personal changing room and sighed. I zipped open my handbag and pulled out my handphone. There was a message from an unknown person, saying: "Hey, Vanessa yesterday was really fun. I sure had a blast. So I was thinking, do u wanna join me at the skating rink, this Saturday at around ten thirty? I'll c u there! –Zac"

Why not??? "Sure, I'll c u there!"I replied. Wait. This sounds to me like he's asking me out on a date. I shrugged it off. His mom probably had something to do with it. I put my phone back into the handbag and rushed back outside to continue shooting.

I had no idea how right I was.

Stella saw her reply and immediately deleted it, before calling Gina on the land phone. "Thumbs up!! She agrees!! Now you just have to tackle my son." "Okay, I'll send a text as soon as I get my hands on her cell," Gina replied happily**.**

**Zac's P.O.V.**

"Hey mom!!" I said jumping onto the counter. "What are you doing here??" I asked, munching on my chocolate bar. "What? I can't come visit my son once in a while?" she joked, slapping my back playfully. "By the way," she said, rummaging through my fridge, "what kind of junk do you keep in here??" she asked. "Oh my god," she exclaimed pulling out a box of chocolate cake about to dump it into the bin. "Moooooomm!!!" I wailed, "I just bought that!!" I said, grabbing it back and holding it to my chest protectively.

"Well, if you eat anymore, the only roles you'll get will be as sumo wrestlers," my mom said, pulling out my drawers and chucking out a few bags of Doritos, 'Chips Ahoy!', and Famous Amos. I laughed and crouched down next to her.

"So Zac, tell me what you eat for lunch??" she asked, fishing out an unopened packet of Hershey bars. I grabbed them all, one by one and held them away from her. "Umm, whatever I find in the kitchen," I said. "And other meals??" she asked, averting her eyes from the cupboard and looking at me. "Whatever I find in the kitchen!!" I repeated.

"That's it Zac. You're moving back in with us," she said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I groaned.

"Either that, or you get yourself a wife to cook for you! Zac, you're old enough to get married for god's sakes, you're 27!!! And Vanessa," she continued slyly, "is a sexy 25 year old."

"When are you ever going to stop convincing me to date her mom?! Someone else! Anyone else!! Not her for god's sake!! Wasn't it bad enough to make me dance with her??"

"But…"

I held my hands up, dropping all the food.

"The answer is no!! N-O, no!!" I stood up. "And I'm not moving back with you and dad and Dylan either!!" I said. "Okay, okay," my mom said. "So I guess I'll just throw away all of these," she said, grabbing all the stuff I had dropped.

"MOM!! No don't do that!!! Mom, I… stop," I said, diving down and pulling back all the stuff that she had taken.

"Dude??" Corbin said, hearing my voice. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. "Corbin, help me dude!!!!" I said, half laughing, half shouting. "Chips Ahoy?? Daddy's coming," he shouted, pulling it out of my mom's arms.

Finally, she gave up and the three of us lay on the floor laughing. I opened a bag of Twinkies and we shared it among ourselves. "Look, Zac, I know this stuff is really tasty and all that, but it's unhealthy and really high in cholesterol. Try cooking something on your own, why don't you???" she said.

"Okay, okay."

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I drove home wearily and parked at my porch. Then I climbed out of the car and walked tiredly into the hall. My mom was sitting on the sofa and watching the news on channel E. "Mom, why are you watching this crap?" I asked, plopping onto a couch. She immediately turned off the television and looked at me. "Honey, you look really tired! Go have a bath and come and have some spaghetti!! Go, go, go," she shooed me.

As soon as she heard the bathroom door close, Gina pulled out Vanessa's handphone from her handbag and sent a similar text to Zac, before switching it off and putting it back into her bag.

**Zac's P.O.V.**

I jumped onto my bed and turned on the TV. I changed from channel to channel, and then something made me drop the remote. There was a video clip of me and Vanessa, walking into the apartment. There was a caption at the bottom of the screen: 'Zac Efron and mystery girl'. "We're pretty sure she's a brunette, but that's about it, I mean it's too dark to see her face," said Ryan Seacrest. I heaved a sigh. Well at least they don't know it's Vanessa. "Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie were spotted at ……," I switched off the TV. I had heard enough crap for the day. I ran the shower and pulled off my shirt. I heard my phone beeping loudly. I turned the shower off and grabbed my phone. "One text message from Vanessa," I read. I opened the message.

'Hi, Zac! So… are you free on Saturday, ten thirty?? I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ice skating rink. Reply fast! Vanessa.' Ok, this is starting to get really creepy, I thought. I mean, why the hell was she being so nice to me?? First inviting me to her party, and then asking if I want to go ice skating. I'll rent the skates, I decided. 'Okay, I guess I'll see you there!' I typed, and hit the send button. I chucked my phone onto the bed, before stepping back into the shower.


	4. Important NOTE! please read

Hey guys!! I'm pretty busy now, with exams and stuff so I'm really really sorry but I guess chapter 3 is the last story I'm writing for this story. So can you guys please, please PLEASE PM me with your version of chapter 4. Please be as creative as you can and send it to me before the 12th of March. Thank you and I'm really sorry.

Selene


End file.
